This invention relates in general to Computer Telephony Integration (CTI), and more particularly to a system for integrating functionality of a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) with a combined telephone set/docking station connected to a personal computer (PC).
Palm-top or hand-held PDA""s such as the Palm Pilot(copyright) PC or the Casio(copyright) E-10 PDA provide a mobile user with xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d applications which are controlled using a pen-based input device, buttons and an LCD output. These devices are enjoying increased popularity because of their lightweight construction and compact design (e.g. the devices can fit easily in a jacket pocket or purse and provide the user with useful features such as contact data bases, address books, schedulers, notepads, etc.). Palm-top PCs and PDA""s are normally designed to operate as stand-alone units, independently of any workstation PC. However, workstation cradles are normally provided for synchronizing the palm-top PC with a workstation PC. Thus, a user""s address books and schedulers in both the palm-top device and the user""s desktop computer can be synchronized with each other when changes are made in either device. The cradle consists of a plastic molded housing for receiving the palm-top PDA. The housing contains an integrated power supply and a serial connection to the workstation. Thus, when xe2x80x9cdockedxe2x80x9d in the cradle, the palm-top PDA battery may be charged and the applications running on both the palm-top PDA and workstation may be synchronized over the bi-directional serial link.
Quite independently of the palm-top PDAs discussed above, CTI systems are known for integrating telephony features with a PC. For example, the Mitel Personal Assistant(copyright) integrated telephony system includes a telephone which is connected to a workstation PC via a serial bus or USB, and software for integrating applications running on the desktop PC with telephony features offered by the attached telephone. Thus, for example, the CTI software can be configured so that when an incoming call is received with CLID (Calling Line Identification), a contacts database is accessed and information about the calling party is displayed while the telephone rings. Or, soft keys can be programmed on the telephone, via the computer, to launch an application on the computer, such as a spreadsheet.
According to such prior art palm-top PDAs and CTI systems, the telephone set and palm-top PDA are treated by the desktop workstation as separate devices. According to the present invention, a system is provided for integrating the functionality of the telephone and palm-top PDA when connected to a desktop workstation (either physically or via remote connection such as infrared). Thus, users are able to perform communication functions at the desktop, using the familiar palm-top interface.
In one embodiment, the palm-top PDA is dockable within a base telephone set, so that the telephone set performs the function of the cradle in existing devices. However, according to the present invention software is provided in both the telephone and palm-top PDA which allows the palm-top device to control communication functions of the telephone, such as dialing a number from the palm-top address book, displaying information on an incoming caller using CLID data, etc. Also, where the telephone set is not provided with a display, the palm-top PDA, when docked in the telephone set, functions as a display to show numbers dialed, set features, etc.
Recent palm-top PDAs include an infrared port that allows two palm-top PDAs to communicate with each other. According to another embodiment of the invention, the telephone is provided with such an infrared port instead of (or in addition to) physically cradling the palm-top PDA. Thus, as an example, if a user who is equipped with a system according to this embodiment receives a telephone inquiry from a first party which requires the user to consult a second party before replying, the user can simply access the data entry for the second party in the user""s palm-top PDA and invoke a phone display application in the palm-top PDA which causes the palm-top PDA to synchronize with the telephone set via the infrared port, and transmit the appropriate dialing information to the telephone. The telephone then establishes a hands-free call connection with the second party (while the first party is on soft hold) so that the user can consult the second party. The user can then swap calls to the first party, via the palm-top PDA for completing the call.